


Where You Want To Be

by luckyghost



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/pseuds/luckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule number one of roommates: no crushes. Everyone knew that. Tim could only hope that the profile picture was a fluke, and Jason was nowhere near as hot in person.</p><p>Except then load in day came, and Jason walked into their tiny room carrying a box so heavy his muscles were bulging, and Tim’s worst fears were confirmed. Worst fears or dreams come true, they were kinda starting to look like the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU stems from the idea that the only difference between this universe and the DCU is that Martha Wayne survived, and so Bruce Wayne never became Batman. Also, it's a fun excuse for me to do a college AU with my favorite characters. Expect more characters from the batfam in future chapters, and the rating will probably go up. Enjoy!

Tim had never been more excited for anything in his life than he was to move into a dorm.

Living at his parents’ house was beyond depressing, with them completely inattentive and absent, and Tim was left with the maid ninety percent of the time for companionship. Starting at Gotham U and living away from home, even in his hometown, was the perfect escape. The only problem was when roommate assignments came, and Tim and his new roommate added each other on Facebook. 

Tim’s new roommate was hot. Like, drop dead gorgeous. His name was Jason Todd, and he had light olive skin and black hair with bangs just long enough to form perfect curls, contrasting with his broad shoulders and muscles Tim could clearly make out through the t-shirt he wore in his profile picture. His profile didn’t say much about him and the account was rarely used, but they’d exchanged a couple friendly messages and Tim was pretty much already convinced he was fucked. Rule number one of roommates: no crushes. Everyone knew that. Tim could only hope that the picture was a fluke, and Jason was nowhere near as hot in person.

Except then load in day came, and Jason walked into their tiny room carrying a box so heavy his muscles were bulging, and Tim’s worst fears were confirmed. Worst fears or dreams come true, they were kinda starting to look like the same thing. 

“Hey,” Jason greeted with a broad smile, and dropped the box down onto his bed to extend a hand. “You must be Tim.”

“That’s me,” Tim managed to get out without a stutter, shaking Jason’s hand. The grip was firm, his fingertips callused. Guitar player? God, Tim hoped so and simultaneously prayed he was wrong. “You’re Jason?”

“Guilty as charged,” Jason said. “Heads up, you’re about to meet the entire family. Bruce recruited everyone to help carry stuff, even the ten year old.”

“Who’s Bruce?” Tim asked, but he got his answer in the form of Bruce fucking Wayne striding into the room carrying a micro-fridge. “Oh my god,” he whispered to himself, and Wayne planted the fridge in the corner like it weighed nothing. Tim gaped at him, but Wayne didn’t seem phased at all, and reached out to shake Tim’s hand, like Jason had.

“Bruce,” he introduced himself, and Tim shook his hand rather weakly. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne,” Tim squeaked, and he could see Jason trying not to laugh at him out of the corner of his eye. The excruciating moment was broken by a jumble of more boxes and bodies at the door; another college aged guy carried in two boxes stacked on top of each other, and a kid who must be the ten year old carried a, got it in one, guitar case. They were followed by an elegant woman who looked to be in her late sixties who was not carrying anything.

“Meet the pack,” Jason said with a roll of his eyes. “This is my brother Dick,” he gestured to the college aged guy, who was beautiful as well, Jesus Christ. “This unholy terror is Damian,” he jerked his thumb at the little kid, earning a gruff “Jason!” from Wayne. “This is my dad, Bruce,” Jason continued without acknowledging the scolding, “and my grandma, Martha.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Tim said, forcing his face into the polite smile he used when meeting his parents’ business associates. 

“Did your family go home already, Tim?” Martha asked, looking at the handful of boxes Tim had already started unpacking before Jason and his entourage arrived.

“Oh, uh, my parents are at work. I brought the stuff up myself, it wasn’t a big deal.”

The looks on the faces of the Wayne clan indicated indicated that they thought this was indeed a big deal, and it was sure as hell a contrast to the family send off Jason had gotten. Tim swallowed, uneasy.

“You must think we’re complete weirdos, having a big send off twenty minutes from my house,” Jason said with a laugh and a wave of his hand, and Tim silently blessed him. “You’re from Gotham too, right? No need for the goodbye party.”

“Goodbye and good riddance party,” Damian grumbled, and Dick thwacked him lightly. 

“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s get out of these boys’ hair for now. Jason, we’ll be back at eight to pick you up for dinner,” Bruce said, his authoritative voice calling an end to the conversation immediately, as the kids exchanged brief goodbyes, and Jason and Tim were left alone.

“Sorry about that.” Jason flopped down on his bed, unconcerned by the boxes surrounding him. “They’re a lot to handle.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Tim insisted. “My family isn’t super involved but it’s cool that yours are.” Jason shrugged noncommittally, and Tim turned to a box and resumed unpacking. “I had no idea your dad was Bruce Wayne,” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Oh, yeah,” Jason said, unphased. He undoubtedly got that reaction all the time. “I’ve got my birth dad’s last name so people tend to be caught off guard.”

“Gotcha,” Tim responded for lack of something more interesting to say. 

Jason had taken his guitar out of its case and began strumming, occasionally twisting the tuning knobs. Tim tensed, looking for something to say to break the silence that just getting more awkward the longer it lasted. At least, it was awkward for Tim. He tended towards anxiety, and was never sure if a silence was uncomfortable to everyone else or just to him.

“So, uh, what’s your major?” Tim asked in desperation. 

“No fucking clue,” Jason said with a shrug, not pausing his strumming. “Family like mine, it’s kind of required to go to college. Dick’s an econ major here, senior year. Damian is like a child genius and skipped two grades. I’m kind of the black sheep, I have no fucking clue what I’m doing with my life.” 

Tim had no clue what to say to that.

“That’s cool, it’s just freshman year,” Tim finally came up with. “I’m going for computer science, but it’s competitive.”

“You’ll get in,” Jason said with confidence. “You look smart.”

“Thanks?” Tim blushed, and let the silence do its thing after that.

 

After they were done unpacking, Jason’s family came back to take him to a celebratory dinner, and ended up insisting that Tim come as well. Everyone was very nice, with the exception of Damian, who seemed perpetually grumpy and a little like an old man in a ten year old’s body. The restaurant was one of the same swanky places Tim’s parents frequented but Tim hadn’t been prepared and was underdressed, or at least he would have been if it hadn’t been for Jason showing him up. Jason wore a ragged Subhumans shirt, black jeans with paint stains and holes in the knees and the most ratty Converse Tim had ever seen. He looked, to be honest, like a badass, and Tim couldn’t help sneaking glances at him all night. Jason’s eyes sparkled when he teased Damian, and his face was open and happy when he talked to his grandmother. A bad boy with a sensitive side. God damn it.

 

By the time Tim and Jason got back to their dorm, it was past ten and Tim was wiped. His instinct was to get into his pajamas and crash, but as soon as he walked through the door he was encountered with a new problem. There was a hot boy two feet away from him, and he needed to take his clothes off. A hot boy who was at least twice Tim’s scrawny size. He briefly considered grabbing his sleep shirt and heading to the hall bathroom to change there, but even in his mild panic that seemed like the dorkiest thing he could possibly do. He was about to make a bolt for it anyway, when Jason answered the dilemma for him by pulling off his shirt and throwing it into the hamper in the corner of his side of the room. He then sat on the edge of his bed to untie his Converse, and then kicked them off before wiggling out of his jeans. Tim was not staring, god damn it.

Deliberately turning away, Tim reached for his sleep shirt from one of the tiny, creaking drawers against the wall behind the head of his bed, and slipped his shirt off and the other one on as quickly as possible. He took off his shoes and jeans and got under the covers, hoping Jason hadn’t gotten too much of a view of how skinny he was. When he looked over in Jason’s direction, Jason was lying in his bed with his hands behind his head, his blanket not pulled all the way, exposing the top half of his chest. Tim swallowed.

“Okay, there’s something I gotta ask,” Jason said from across the room, which meant approximately three feet from Tim.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“So like, what are we supposed to do about jerking off?”

Oh god. Tim’s stomach was in freefall. Jason Todd was almost naked in the same room as him and talking about his dick. Tim had no possible response to that question, his pulse racing and oh god, he was thinking about his own dick now. Or, to be more accurate, his own dick was demanding his attention.

“I mean,” Jason continued, apparently oblivious to Tim’s crisis next to him, “I’m used to jerking off almost every day but like, close quarters, and then there’s like, in the showers, but that’s nasty.”

“We could, like,” Tim croaked, after one of the most painful silences of his entire life, as brief as it was, “exchange class schedules? So we know when the room is free. Or. Or something.”

“I knew you were smart!” Jason exclaimed, sitting up half way. “That’s perfect. Okay, ’night, Tim.”

“Goodnight,” Tim said, voice weak. Oh god, he was going to be sitting in class thinking about Jason Todd jerking off in their room every day. He was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I had some anxiety issues this past month that kept me away from the computer so I wasn't writing for a while, but all your comments and support has meant so much to me and I hope you like the new chapter. Note: the rating has gone up ;) ;)

Tim normally went straight from Bio to Intro to Programming on Wednesdays, but when he got to the room there was a note taped to the window: CLASS CANCELLED. That would be great, except Tim knew what he mentally referred to as the Jerk Off Calendar by heart. This was Jason’s Wednesday hour. Jason was going back to their room right now, and he was going to jack it. So, the room was off limits. Oh god, was it off limits. Tim was pretty sure if he went anywhere near his dorm building he would pop a boner instantly just from proximity to a sweaty, turned on Jason-- fuck, no. None of those thoughts or he was going to pop a boner right there, in the Computer Science building. It was time for plan B.

Tim turned and headed out the door, towards the student union building. There was a queer student union on campus, and he figured it was worth a shot, although the idea of stepping in there not knowing anyone at all had his stomach clenched. _You can do this,_ he told himself as he stepped into the building. _These are people just like you. You won’t be a freak there._ Yeah, right. He was just about to turn around and bolt, but he had made it to the door of the QSU lounge, and the student at the desk had already seen him and smiled. _It’s do or die time, Drake. Just go in there like a normal human being._

“Hey, welcome!” The girl at the desk said with a smile as Tim crossed the threshold. She was blonde and perky looking, with a button on her jacket that read “SHE/HER” in purple letters. 

“Hi,” Tim started, but his eyes drifted and oh god, oh Jesus, there was Jason fucking Todd leaning on the arm of a sofa behind the desk. Tim had totally missed him when he walked in. 

“Oh, hey, Tim,” Jason said casually, giving a little wave. “I thought you were in class.”

“I thought you were--” Oh fuck, Tim froze up and made terrified eye contact with Jason. It was clear in Jason’s eyes that he knew what Tim almost said: I thought you were jerking off. Tim sputtered for a second, attempting to recover his composure, as Jason blushed a deep red. “Um, my class was cancelled.”

“Nice,” Jason said with a somewhat exaggerated nod. “This is my friend Steph, she went to my high school. She graduated a year ago. Steph, this is my roommate, Tim.”

“Nice to meet you,” Tim stammered, a whole new series of panicked thoughts rushing over him now that the initial shock was cleared. Jason was at the queer student union. Did that mean Jason was queer? Or was he just visiting his friend? Oh shit, Jason now knew that Tim was queer. If Jason was straight he probably wasn’t homophobic, right? Or else he wouldn’t be hanging out with a girl who works at a queer student organization. But even if he wasn’t overtly homophobic, would he be okay having a queer roommate? Get it together, Drake. Get it together.

“Nice to meet you, too!” Steph said, drawing Tim out of his internal crisis. “We’re open from ten til five every weekday, you can drop by whenever! There’s always people hanging out, and everyone’s super friendly.” Looking around, Tim realized they were not alone, and there were, in fact, half a dozen people lounging on various couches and chatting. He had been so absorbed in the Jason Problem he hadn’t even noticed them. They were giving no indication that they had witnessed Tim’s humiliation, but you never know.

“Hey, since you’re free, do you wanna get lunch?” Jason asked, touching Tim’s elbow lightly. Sucking in a breath, Tim managed to nod and squeak out a “That sounds great,” before they made their escape.

“I’m sorry I caught you by surprise,” Jason said as they headed to the cafeteria. “You looked pretty freaked out for a second there.”

“Oh god, was it that obvious?” Tim replied with a groan, turning his face away. Good to know that his first experience trying to meet new people on campus began with his holding a flashing “THINKING ABOUT BONERS” sign over his head.

“No! No, not at all,” Jason rushed. “I only noticed because I knew what you were about to say.” Yup, confirmed. Tim was so screwed. “I hope you’re not embarrassed or anything, man,” Jason continued. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Tim ducked his head and tucked his hair behind his ear, feeling his face heating. “I’m okay, thank you,” he said with a smile in spite of himself. Jason looked genuinely concerned about Tim’s embarrassment. No one had ever really seemed to care about Tim’s anxiety in the past, but this guy just looked at him like… Like he got it.

“You know what, fuck it,” Jason said, swinging an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “Fuck cafeteria food today. Let’s go get pho.”

Dear god, he really was perfect.

 

That night, Tim studied in the library for a few hours before going back to the dorms. He was feeling pretty good after a solid productivity session, but alas, comfort doesn’t last if you’re Tim Drake. He opened the door to a sweaty Jason Todd pulling his shirt off over his head, clad in nothing else but running shorts that barely reached below his ass and showed off his sculpted thighs in all their glory.

“Hey, nerd,” Jason said affectionately, apparently oblivious to all the blood in Tim’s body rushing to his cheeks. “How was the studying?”

“Good, thanks,” Tim mumbled, stumbling over to his bed to dump his books and face away from his disgustingly hot roommate. “How was your run?” he added hastily, not wanting to be rude.

“Oh, you know,” Jason said with a shrug, and Tim nodded as if he had ever been for a run outside of P.E. in his life. “I have ADHD, it’s a good outlet for my energy so I don’t fidget all over the room and make you miserable.”

“You wouldn’t make me miserable,” Tim said earnestly, turning to look at Jason in spite of himself. Jason was still shirtless, of course, and had perched on the edge of his bed, making his shorts ride up around the crease between his thighs and crotch. Jason looked at him thoughtfully, and smiled.

“You’re really sweet.” 

Tim laughed uncomfortably and mumbled something indistinct, turning towards his bed to get his pajamas on and get to sleep. He couldn’t wipe the hopeless, dorky smile off his face for the rest of the night.

 

_“Tim, fuck,” Jason moaned, running his fingers through Tim’s hair with one hand as he jacked him off with the other. “You’re so fucking hot.”_

_Tim gripped Jason’s perfect thighs, desperately riding his hand and panting into the juncture of Jason’s neck and shoulder. Jason pulled him in for a fierce kiss, nipping Tim’s kiss-swollen lips and tracing the roof of Tim’s mouth with his tongue. God, it felt like heaven, Jason’s calloused fingers teasing the underside of his cock and rubbing his thumb over the slit, smearing precome. Jason broke the kiss only to suck more kisses down Tim’s neck, his collarbones, teasing his nipples with his tongue before continuing downward. He guided Tim onto his back, hands sliding down to Tim’s hips as he held them steady to take Tim’s cock into his mouth--_

Tim woke up with a start to a racing pulse and a very, very angry erection. He was so, so fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low on the character development, heavy on the sexual tension.

“Hey, Tim. Tim. Tim.”

In the back of his brain, Tim registered something that sounded like a voice, smooth and comforting. He snuggled further in his blanket, enjoying the voice saying his name, until he felt something poke his hip firmly and he was startled into consciousness. The voice belonged to Jason, which Tim would have been able to figure out if he had not been all sleep-addled and seduced by the sound. The poke was Jason’s big toe, because that was how small their room was: Jason could lay on his own bed and reach over to Tim’s bed to poke him with his toe. 

“‘M up,” Tim grumbled half into his pillow, cringing when he noticed a hint of drool. “What is it?”

“I wanted to let you sleep in, but the dining hall is about to close. Thought you wouldn’t want to miss brunch.” Jason was in a t-shirt and his raggedy lounging sweats, looking relaxed and gorgeous, as always, and it took Tim a second to process what he had heard.

“Wait, what? What time is it?” Tim looked over at his alarm clock, which read 11:30. He swore violently.

“I haven’t gone yet. Wanna go with me?” 

“Yeah, just gimme a sec to get dressed,” Tim replied, scrambling for his clothes and trying to hide his nudity as much as possible while he changed. Not that Jason was looking, but still. Christ, he hadn’t slept in this late since… Well, ever. He was normally up by eight at the latest on weekends. He hadn’t been out late the previous night or anything, but he knew, with a sinking sensation in his stomach, why he had overslept so badly. Last night, Tim had had not one, not two, but three god damn wet dreams. Three. How is that possible? How can there be that much stored up come in one guy? And what was worse was there was no way Jason didn’t know. Tim had tried to clean up each time he had woken up in the night, but there was still an undeniable scent of jizz in the room. In all the college guides he’d read and orientations he’d attended, not once had anyone mentioned what to do about uncontrollable nocturnal ejaculations caused by your roommate’s unbearable hotness. Something had to be done.

As the two of them walked from their dorm to the dining hall, Jason put his arm around Tim’s shoulder and leaned in.

“Tim, my buddy,” he said, and Tim forcefully repressed a shiver from Jason’s breath blowing against his neck. “There’s something I’m worried about.”

“What’s up?” Tim only slightly squeaked.

“I’m gonna be honest with you,” Jason sighed grandly. “I don’t think you’re taking advantage of our schedule.”

Tim froze, pulse racing. So maybe he wasn’t taking full advantage of the Jerk Off Calendar. He just couldn’t feel relaxed enough in their dorm. The walls were thin, and the limited amount of privacy they provided made Tim feel like every single gasp he made would be heard by the entire floor. Jerking off was supposed to be a relief, and Tim’s anxiety just wouldn’t let it happen.

“We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to,” Jason blurted, taking a step back as he noticed Tim’s reaction. 

“No, you’re right,” Tim mumbled, sucking in a breath. “It’s just… hard in a shared space.” He couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. In the quad, walking to the dining hall, no less. There was no one around, but that didn’t make it any less horrifying or surreal. Tim boggled at how Jason so damn open about his junk. Probably because he had two brothers, and didn’t grow up in a sterile museum of a house, like Tim did. Still, this couldn’t be normal, could it? The sad thing was, Tim had no idea.

“I get that,” Jason said, nodding amiably as they started walking again. Tim doubted he did, but he appreciated the sentiment anyway. “But if there’s anything I can do to help, please, let me know.”

“Uh,” Tim stammered. What the fuck. What did that even mean? Was Jason offering to soundproof their room or to jack him off?

“It’s cool if you don’t want to,” Jason continued, “but I’d be happy to jerk you off to help you relax if you ever want it.”

Tim was pretty sure that he had reached the most red any human being had ever been in the history of the world. Tim Drake, human tomato. His face felt at least twenty degrees hotter than the rest of his body, and then there was Jason, looking like nothing out of the ordinary was happening at all.

“Think about it,” Jason said as it became clear that Tim wasn’t going to produce anything resembling an answer in the next twenty years. “And if not, that’s totally okay, I won’t bring it up again.” 

All Tim could manage in reply was a jerk of a nod, and they walked the rest of the way to the dining hall in silence.

 

After one of the more awkward pancake breakfasts Tim had ever had, the two of them returned to the dorm. Jason took out his guitar and started strumming, and Tim pulled out his laptop to work on homework. Strangely, the sound of Jason playing was calming. It felt familiar, home-like. Not a feeling Tim was used to. After maybe fifteen minutes of Jason playing, Tim set down his laptop and turned towards his roommate. 

“Hey,” Tim said softly.

“What’s up?” Jason set down his guitar with an open smile. God, that smile, it was literally going to kill him if he didn’t do something. So he was going to. He was going to do something.

“What you said earlier,” Tim started, summoning all the courage he could find. “That would be… nice.” He searched for more words, but that was all he had. God, he sounded like such a freak. Jason was going to regret ever offering--

“Fuck yeah!” Jason exclaimed, jumping off his bed and throwing himself onto Tim’s. “It’ll be so much fun, I promise. I give really good hand jobs. You don’t have to do it back, I just like doing it. I give good head too.” He was like an excited puppy. A really attractive puppy who was offering sex. Tim’s brain was so broken, what the hell did that even mean? Jason Todd had broken him.

“O-oh,” Tim said, verbally stumbling. Jason was in his bed. _Jason was in his bed_. 

“Did you want to now? Or was this a for future reference thing?” Jason asked with a smirk.

“Now’s good,” Tim breathed, and Jason was on him. Thick fingers tugged at his belt and undid his jeans, and Tim lifted his hips to help Jason pull his pants down without even processing that he was doing it. 

“Just relax and tell me if you need to stop,” Jason whispered in Tim’s ears, and Tim was officially putty. He leaned back against the headboard and moaned as Jason stuck his hand into Tim’s boxers. His anxiety over being heard by their neighbors, of someone seeing in through the seventh floor window, had vanished as soon as Jason touched him. And god, Jason was touching him. Jason’s calloused fingertips played with the head of his cock, then gripped firmly and slid down the length. Tim had to fight the urge to buck his hips.

“Jason,” he whispered in an awed voice. Jason just smiled, removing his hand for a moment to spit into it and then returned to his hand to Tim’s cock, sliding it up and down easier now, his thumb teasing the slit on the upstrokes. All the blood in Tim’s body seemed to be rushing towards his cock, leaving him lightheaded. Jason was leaning against him, intermittently glancing at Tim’s face and watching his fist engulf Tim’s cock over and over. His face was so close, absolutely in kissing range, but even in the pure pleasure of the moment, Tim couldn’t bring himself to lean over and bring their lips together. Jason hadn’t asked if he wanted to be his boyfriend, he had offered to help Tim get off. Kissing felt like dangerous territory, too close to the feelings that Jason could absolutely not find out he was harboring.

Thinking about kissing left Tim staring helplessly at Jason’s lips, and god, they were so soft looking, so red, and he imagined them on his own lips as he rode the high of Jason’s hand. His control was falling apart, his hips jerking without his permission, and Jason gently held him down with one firm hand on his hip. That hand seemed to encompass Tim’s entire tiny waist, and god, he wanted Jason to hold him down for real, to pin Tim to the bed while he took him apart with his mouth and his cock. Tim’s hips jerked especially hard at that thought, and Jason chuckled.

“Getting close?” Jason practically purred, and Tim nodded, whining helplessly, far past the point of forming language. “Come on, Tim,” Jason said into Tim’s hair, kissing the top of his head, and Tim’s world exploded. Reality fell away for a moment, and all he could feel was pure sensation as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Jason’s soft kisses on his head and the hand playing with his hair were the first things Tim noticed as he came down, soothing and gentle. Jason grinned at Tim and lifted his hand from Tim’s cock, showing off the mess Tim had made of it.

“How do you feel now?” Jason asked, reaching for the tissues behind Tim’s head to clean himself off.

“Really, really great,” Tim said, slumping against Jason, who didn’t seem in a hurry to get up, so Tim was going to take full advantage of that. Jason tossed the soiled tissue into the bin on the floor, and grabbed a few more.

“Do you… do you want me to… do you?” Tim offered meekly, looking somewhere between Jason’s neck and shoulders, not able to meet his eyes while being so forward, even after what they had just done.

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Jason said with a little laugh, and began undoing his pants. Tim boggled, watching in shock as Jason pulled off his jeans and wiped himself down. “I admit it, I got a little carried away.”

“You…” Tim started, but couldn’t think of anything he could possibly say to finish that sentence. Jason Todd came in his pants while giving Tim a hand job. What alternate universe was this? How was that even possible?

“You just looked really cute,” Jason admitted, looking shy for the first time in their entire encounter, sitting there on Tim’s bed without pants on and wiping down his own junk. “I’ve never done that with anyone as cute as you. It was... a lot.”

“You think I’m cute?” Tim asked in spite of himself, and he could feel his perception of Jason changing. He wasn’t Jason Todd, Sex God. He was Jason Todd, also an eighteen year old boy with probably limited experience, and equally limited stamina. But like, extra gorgeous.

“Well, yeah,” Jason said with a grin, and hopped off Tim’s bed to grab some clean boxers. Tim allowed himself a gleeful, mostly guilt-free view of Jason’s butt, figuring that at this point they had probably crossed that line already.

“I’d like to do it for you next time,” Tim said to Jason’s back. Jason turned, giving Tim the briefest glimpse of his junk as he pulled his boxers up.

“That sounds awesome,” he said, leaning back against the side of his bed. Tim smiled, ducking his head and trying to suppress the wave of panic that was threatening to hit. He had suddenly realized he had no fucking clue what he was supposed to do next. Go back to studying like nothing had happened? Yeah, that was not going to work.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Tim said as he grabbed for his bathrobe and toiletries at light speed. “Thanks for, uh. I’ll be back in a bit.” And with that not at all embarrassing exit line, Tim fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support! Comments are nurtured like precious flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets some resolution. Also, serious porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been sitting unfinished pretty much all quarter—I had to dedicate my full attention to school. But for those of you still with me, here's the last installment!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, and I'm so sorry I haven't answered them all. Things got pretty overwhelming with school and my personal life this year. I appreciate every one of you.

Two days had passed since The Incident. That was what Tim was calling it in his head, because if he called it “that time Jason gave me a hand job and came in his pants” he would have an aneurysm every time he thought about it. The best solution was to decontextualize it, sterilize it, and in general think about it as little as possible, because if he did think about it, he got all flustered and hopeful, and that was the last thing he needed.

Neither Tim nor Jason had brought The Incident up since the day it happened. Tim was convinced Jason thought the whole thing was a massive mistake and that Tim was ugly and a nerd, and not worth pursuing further. However, that day during class Tim had had a particularly hard time not letting his mind wander. As his bio professor went through slides, Tim hunched over his notebook and furiously tried not to remember Jason’s big hand around his hip, the proximity of his lips, the way he had kissed and petted Tim’s hair as he came down. When class ended, Tim shoved his books into his bag and practically power walked out the door, desperately needing air. The crisp Gotham autumn breeze bit at his cheeks, and by the time he got to his dorm he had finally started to calm down. He was so wrapped up in his head that when he opened the door to his room, he was momentarily taken aback to see Jason had a guest.

“Hey, Tim!” Jason said from his bed with a broad, easy smile. “This is my best friend from high school, Cass.”

“Nice to meet you,” Cass said with a short nod. She was compact and wiry with a sharp black bob, and she sat cross legged next to Jason on his bed. 

“You too,” Tim said, trying for a natural smile, but not sure he was achieving it. “Do you want me to go somewhere else for a bit? I don’t mind, if you want privacy.”

“No, no, stay, please,” Jason insisted, patting Tim’s bed with his foot across the pathetically narrow space between their beds. “Cass needs some advice, maybe you can help.”

“You don’t have to,” Cass said with a roll of her eyes, but she didn’t look annoyed. If she was Jason’s best friend, Tim figured she was probably used to his lack of boundaries.

Tim set down his backpack and hopped up onto his bed, untying his shoes and trying to ignore Jason’s bare feet perched next to him. God, let him live.

“Okay, so, Tim. If you had a crush on someone, but you were also dealing with insecurity and the totally wrong idea that you weren’t good enough for them even though you’re actually amazing, what would you do?” Jason stared expectantly at Tim, and Cass just grunted a kind of half-laugh, half-scoff. 

“Um,” Tim said.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Cass reminded Tim, elbowing Jason in the arm. Jason, in turn, ignored her, all his attention on Tim.

“I guess,” Tim began carefully, “in an ideal world I’d conquer my fear and tell them anyway. But honestly, I’d probably just stay silent forever and hope it goes away.” He wasn’t at all speaking from experience. Nope, not even a little bit.

Jason let out a theatrical groan and threw up his hands. Cass, on the other hand, was staring at Tim with her eyes narrowed.

“You’re both hopeless,” Jason announced. “Thank god the future of the human race isn’t dependent on either of you reproducing, because humanity would go extinct.”

“That’s probably true,” Tim admitted.

“Come over here,” Jason said, kicking Tim’s legs with the side of his foot. “Come on. Group huddle. Get up.” The kicking became more insistent, so Tim sighed and climbed off his bed and onto Jason’s.

All three of them on the bed made for a cozy fit, but Jason seemed completely unbothered. He wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders, and pulled them in so they were huddled with their foreheads together. Tim tensed as the position put his knee against Jason’s hip, but there was no way to put space between them and keep their foreheads together without losing balance and toppling into Jason’s lap, so Tim cut his losses.

“You two,” Jason began, looking between the two of them, “are so cool and interesting and good looking. Anyone would be lucky to date you. And whatever voice is in the back of your head that’s telling you you’re not good enough is full of shit. Got me?”

Cass and Tim looked at each other across Jason’s face, where both their foreheads were pressed. Tim couldn’t quite get a read on her, but he thought she looked a little fond. So, to be honest, was Tim.

“Say you got me or I’m not letting you go,” Jason warned, forcefully ruffling both of their hair. 

“Got you,” Tim said into the side of Jason’s face.

“Sure,” Cass said, giving him a short kiss to the forehead. Tim’s chest tightened slightly, jealous in spite of himself of their closeness.

“Good,” Jason said with a nod, releasing his death grip on their shoulders, but still keeping his arms slung around them, gently keeping them close. Cass extricated herself with a smile and hopped off the bed, grabbing her backpack off the floor.

“I have class. Thanks for the talk.” She slipped on her her shoes and gave a wave, and Tim and Jason wished her goodbye, and as she left a quiet fell between them.

Jason’s arm was still curled around Tim’s shoulders, Tim leaning into his chest and Jason’s fingers playing with the fine hairs at the back of Tim’s neck. The breath in Tim’s chest caught and his pulse raced, cacophonous to his ears, as a blush covered his face. His earlier words raced through his head. I’d probably just stay silent forever. That’s what Tim had always done when he had a crush: just repress his feelings and pray for them to go away. Did he have to? Was that the only option? He could feel Jason’s breath against his cheek, Jason’s fingers soft and gentle against the nape of his neck and in his hair. The warmth of Jason’s leg against his knee.

Tim braced himself, and prepared for the worst.

“Hey, Jason?” Tim near whispered into the side of Jason’s face.

“Yeah?” Jason’s forehead slid against Tim’s as he lifted his head to look Tim in the eye.

“Can I kiss you?” That lit up Jason’s face. He took his free hand and placed it on the side of Tim’s face, sliding it across the side of his jaw and into his hair. 

“God, please,” Jason breathed, and Tim gulped. Tilting his head in, he pressed his lips to Jason’s and prayed to god that Jason knew what he was doing. For once, the universe decided to be merciful. Jason guided their lips to slot together, his tongue swiping across Tim’s bottom lip as he sucked gently. Tim’s violent pulse filled his ears as he leaned into Jason, hands finding Jason’s shoulders and lips parting. Jason broke away for a moment to take a breath then dove in, his tongue pushing into Tim’s open mouth, tasting him and tightening his fingers in Tim’s hair. Tim accepted the intrusion with a choked-off sigh, clutching Jason with shaking fingers.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Tim admitted as their mouths separated with a smacking sound. Jason’s lips were glistening with saliva, and his cheeks were flushed.

“It’s okay,” Jason reassured him, nipping lightly at Tim’s ear, then his jaw. “You’re doing great. I’ve wanted this so bad.”

Those words rang in Tim’s head, and he was momentarily stunned. Jason Todd had been wanting to kiss him? What world was he living in? There was nothing Tim could think to say in response, so he threw himself onto Jason, grabbing his head between his hands and kissing him with fervor. Jason reciprocated immediately, unravelling his fingers from Tim’s hair to grab his waist, pulling him closer. One hand slid around to Tim’s lower back, running his hand up Tim’s spine and dragging his shirt up with it.

Their kissing transformed from exploratory to fervid in the space of a heartbeat. Jason bit Tim’s lip and tugged it between his own, sucking on tender flesh, forcing a moan out of Tim’s parted lips. Rough fingers teased the skin at his waist, Jason’s thumb pushing up under the hem of Tim’s shirt. The hand on his back clutched his shirt at the collar, bunching it up so that Tim’s lower back was bare and the front of his shirt rode up and exposed the bottom of his stomach. 

“Can I?” Jason whispered against Tim’s lips, tugging at his shirt, and Tim nodded with a whimper. Jason pulled the shirt over Tim’s head, only slightly smacking him on the nose as he did so, and threw it carelessly over his shoulder. The callouses on Jason’s fingers scraped against Tim’s bare shoulders, and Tim took the hint from Jason’s prodding and leaned back until he was laying on the bed. Jason loomed between his knees, flushed and breathing heavily, and lowered himself down to kiss under Tim’s jaw. Light sucking kisses trailed down Tim’s neck as Jason shimmied further down the bed. He bit lightly at the inner junction of Tim’s shoulder, and dragged his tongue along his collarbone. 

“God, Jason,” Tim all but whimpered. Jason’s lips brushed across his chest, tonguing lightly at a nipple. A jolt shot through Tim, jerking his body upwards as Jason sucked. He toyed with Tim’s nipples, alternating which one he sucked and which one he rolled between his fingers. Sensation shot down Tim’s chest to his groin, and he could feel his cock hardening as Jason teased him. 

“Want me to blow you?” Jason asked, lifting his head from Tim’s chest and nuzzling against his neck. He said the words without a hint of shame, his straightforward approach to sex continuing to blindside Tim. 

“Uh, yes,” Tim said, eyes drawn to Jason’s reddened lips. “But, um, I want to make you to feel good, too. Last time I didn’t even touch you.” 

Jason smiled, sitting up on his knees, his hands crossing in front of him to grab the bottom of his shirt.

“You are making me feel good,” he said as he dragged his gaze up Tim’s bare torso, lingering at his kiss-swollen nipples, until he found Tim’s eyes. “But if you want to touch me, I’m more than down.” With that, he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Tim was reaching for him before he even made the conscious choice. He traced Jason’s pectorals with his fingertips, running his hands in awe over gorgeous, warm, welcoming skin. Jason’s skin was not, however, without blemish. A handful of old scars were scattered across his body, remnants of Jason’s life before he was the child of a billionaire. 

Jason raised his hand to rest over Tim’s, guiding his touch down his chest to his crotch, wrapping Tim’s fingers around his clothed erection. A shudder passed through Tim’s body, and he buried his face in the crook of Jason’s neck, momentarily overwhelmed.

“See?” Jason said into Tim’s hair, moving Tim’s hand up and down his length. “Touching you makes me feel good.” As Tim’s hand began to move on its own, squeezing Jason rhythmically, Jason let go to work at the fly of Tim’s jeans. Tim sucked at his neck and jacked him off through the rough denim, making Jason’s hands shake as he popped open the button and slid down the zipper. When Jason tugged at the waistband of Tim’s open jeans, Tim lifted up his hips so Jason could slide them off. Jason’s hands circled Tim’s waist, each of them looking the size of one of Tim’s hip bones. He took a moment to squeeze Tim’s ass, which fit perfectly in Jason’s broad grip, and Tim felt faint with want. Just as he was about to beg for more, for anything, Jason tugged down Tim’s jeans to his thighs, and dropped himself onto his stomach, head between Tim’s legs. 

“Don’t come,” Tim begged, pushing past his shame. He wanted to see it happen. He wanted to _make_ it happen.

“I promise,” Jason said, squeezing Tim through his briefs. God, he would never get over the feeling of Jason touching him. His whole body pulsed with need for Jason’s touch, his skin, his mouth. And Jason gave it to him. He traced Tim’s hard on through his briefs with his tongue, the scratch of cotton teasing the underside of his cock. An embarrassingly large wet spot had formed where Tim was steadily dripping precum, and Jason sucked on it, acting like he was trying to swallow every last drop.

“You’re so wet,” Jason said in between licks, grabbing the waistband of Tim’s briefs. “So good for me.” Those words shot through Tim, his cock jerking and his toes clenching. He grabbed at Jason’s hair, holding on for dear life as Jason chuckled, cocky bastard.

“You like that?” he said. “Like when I call you good?” Tim whimpered and nodded, and Jason finally, _finally_ pulled Tim’s briefs down, exposing his bare and aching cock, flushed near purple. Jason didn’t waste any more time. He lowered his head to blow on the tip of Tim’s cock, then planted a wet, open mouthed kiss on the head. A gasp ripped its way out of Tim’s lungs as Jason gripped the base of Tim’s cock and smoothly took the length into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the underside and he jacked up to meet his lips with his hand, enveloping all of Tim in his touch. Jason’s steady, bobbing rhythm pummelled Tim’s senses, pleasure working its way through his whole body, so strong for a moment he thought he might cry. Jason pulled back until his lips were wrapped around Tim’s cockhead, sucking hard and flicking the tip with his tongue. Another jolt ran through Tim’s body as he felt probing fingers find his balls, rolling them and squeezing just the right side of too hard. The stimulation was all consuming.

“Jason, wait—” Tim gasped out, and Jason pulled off instantly, giving Tim space.

“What’s up?” he asked, face flushed a deep red, lips sticky and swollen.

“I’m gonna—” He didn’t have to say it. Jason pushed himself up, face to face with Tim again, and jerked Tim’s spit-slick cock.

“That’s right,” Jason breathed onto the side of Tim’s face, lips dragging against flushed skin. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Tim’s world narrowed down to pure sensation, the feeling of Jason’s hand on him drowning out everything else, his heart racing and his hips jerking up of their own volition. Come splattered across Jason’s belly and hand, and made the last few pumps of Jason’s hand on his cock sticky. As Tim regained awareness he felt Jason’s lips sucking kisses onto his neck. He knocked Jason’s hand out of the way and dove for his fly, pulling it open and getting his hand on Jason’s cock in what was probably record time. The tip was slick with pre-come, and Tim spread it down the shaft, jacking furiously, and it felt like only a matter of seconds before Jason gasped and came. His release mixed with Tim’s on golden skin, and Tim stroked his hair as he came down.

“That was fucking amazing,” Jason said after he caught his breath, his thumb dragging against Tim’s bottom lip.

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Tim agreed, feeling almost light headed. Jason reached for a dirty shirt hanging from the foot of his bed and wiped up their come, grimacing in disgust before throwing it into his hamper. 

For a few minutes Tim was content to just lay close to Jason, tucked against his chest, fingers tracing his bare skin. Jason kissed the top of his head, and gently lifted Tim’s chin to look directly at him.

“I’m sorry I said you were hopeless,” Jason said, nuzzling his forehead against Tim’s. “You aren’t at all. You’re actually really, really amazing.”

“I think…” Tim started, then shook his head to gather his thoughts, leaning into Jason’s touch. “I think I actually believe you.”


End file.
